Cursed One
by Bubblegum370
Summary: Chris spent his whole life trying to get away from his fate as a Shadow Hunter, but all Amaya wanted was to be one in the future. The only problem is she is cursed. With Chris as her new bodyguard she's free to roam the city of Chicago. The only problem is that someone is after her and that person plans to rule the world. "Well aren't you just a cliche?" Oc X Oc Clary X Jace
1. Chapter 1

_**Warnings: may contain language and suggestive scenes**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments series.**_

Cursed One

Chapter 1: The Blackmore Family

Christian Bennett was spending another ordinary Saturday with his _completely_ human friends. He'd just started college going for a trivial business major, nothing fancy. In fact, all he planned on doing is staying low key and away from the spot light.

All Chris wanted to do was stay out of the Clave; even though he was close to the Chicago Institute he was never stopped or questioned by any shadow hunter. He turned away from the abnormalities in life even if he should rightfully help stop them. He knew very well that he would be punished if he was to be caught. However, no one had caught him in two years.

Not being a shadow hunter and blending completely into society was hard. He could only do things "half-assed". He couldn't fully commit himself to his education, people, hell he couldn't even commit to a specific brand of toothpaste. That was by far the least of his problems.

He had been considered one of the best along the Gulf Coast, East Coast, and West Coast at some point in time. He was only the best because he was always prepared. That left him with the quality of extreme paranoia. He was always on the edge when walking through the streets, he even had trouble sleeping. It was ridiculous. In everyday life he would hallucinate and see demons when absolutely nothing was there.

Chris was working desperately to overcome these issues as well as others. Being around strikingly normal and average people helped. If he could take away one thing it would be his identifier of violet eyes. He used to love the fact he had his families most coveted trait but now it could only burden him. For the last two years he had been wearing dark brown colored contacts, and that was a pain to remember in the morning.

Chris noticed as a girl walked into the theater alone. In all honesty she looked a little young for the blood filled horror movie. Her dark chocolate hair fell down to the center of her back even in a high pony tail, it stressed the features of her golden brown face, but somehow she had childish cheeks. She was wearing long black formfitting pants, a black leather jacket with black tennis shoes. What stood out the most to him were her eyes. They were a ghostly blue color that he could tell even from the back row of the seats. She seemed unusual and that's when it hit him.

No one else had noticed the girl. The four other people he had come with were talking about a test they had taken last semester. He was the only one who could see her. That could mean a couple of different things. Maybe she blended in and he only noticed her because of his paranoia, or maybe his friends were just idiots. However, when she pulled a stele from inside her leather jacket it was quite obvious she was a shadow hunter. He'd ignore her like he had ignored every other shadow hunter for the last two years.

Suddenly the fire alarm went off as smoke and fire poured into the small theater. Chris lagged behind watching the girl as she prepared herself, before coming to a complete halt. A man made entirely from fire and ash stepped through. It was cackling like it was crazy, then again it was probably some type of demon, so it was crazy.

The girl lunged at the thing completely care free as if that was the natural thing. Chris had dealt with one of these things before that was a stupid move. Just because the sprinklers were going off doesn't mean it was weakened. Then Chris saw the slight flash of a rune it was a rune designed to weaken the fire element, it's pretty advanced for someone as young as she was.

The demon screamed in pain, but not before landing a scorching burn to her stomach. She actually used the hit to fly back and roll on the ground to put out the small flame on her belly. She stayed in a crouched position not paying attention to the demon as if she was concerned with something else not nearly as important.

Chris hadn't realized he was moving towards the girl as the demon sent a flame track speeding towards her. He tackled her rolling to keep her safe. He'd slap himself for this later; the girl was definitely surprised. He could tell by her wide eyes.

"Give me your stele," Chris commanded. She hesitantly handed it to him, before giggling. He glared at her before taking it from her. Just what was so funny about almost getting yourself killed? "What's its name?"

"Its name is Acacia," the girl replied with a small smile. The person before her no doubt found it annoying, but his almost father like actions were funny to her.

She watched as he whispered to the stele it glowed slightly before he charged at the fire demon. She sat back and watched as he almost effortlessly defeated the demon by beheading it. She huffed out a breath she should've guessed, if in doubt you don't know how to kill something beheading is always an easy option. Instantly the flames in the movie theater dispersed.

"So you're a shadow hunter," the girl stated standing up. She brushed herself off and walked towards him. "I owe you one. What's your name?"

"That's not important," Chris replied. "I think the Chicago Institute would be more concerned about why such a young shadow hunter is running around attacking a higher level demon."

"Excuse me?" the girl asked putting her hands on her hips. "I'm seventeen don't let the fact that I'm adorable fool you. I'm deadly."

"Whatever." Chris handed her the stele before turning to walk away.

"You know that burn on your shoulder will leave a nasty scar if you don't let me use a healing rune," the girl taunted. "I don't know if you just enjoy mundane people or if you're trying to blend either way it won't look normal."

Chris let out a shaky breath; he had to control his temper with her. She could report him if she wanted. Although she was far more observant than he pegged her for. He came back to her just staring down at her; she couldn't be more than five feet and three inches.

"Great now that you're behaving yourself let's go." She grabbed his arm with her right hand forcefully tugging him along. Thankfully she was considerate enough to grab the one not burned. "By the way my name is Amaya."

That was an odd name for a shadow hunter. Then if Chris thought about it nothing was normal about shadow hunters.

The girl tugged him out of the entire theater. He just wanted this to be over soon maybe she wanted to get out of a populated area.

"Jake look what I brought!" Amaya called out. A boy with light brown spiky hair turned around and saw her waving. He walked up to them and inspected Chris.

"Is there a reason why you brought him with you?" Jake asked still looking at Chris.

"This guy got hurt and needs someone to heal him." Amaya jabbed her right thumb into Chris's side. "I'd do it but my gloved burned in the fire, so can I have the back up."

Jake sighed before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a black leather glove and tossed it to Amaya. She caught it in both hands and expertly slid it on her left hand.

"We're not supposed to heal mundanes I'm sorry for the trouble this girl has caused you, but I will also help you forget this whole experience."

"Don't bother he's a shadow hunter," Amaya said and let out a giggle. Chris found it annoying how she found this whole situation funny. "Although I would suggest making his name and a visit to the institute a condition."

"Fine. We'll do exactly what she said." Jake sighed. There was never any point in arguing with Amaya, she always won. "However we'll heal you at the institute."

"I have to decline your offer if I have to go to the institute," Chris spoke firmly.

_Snap!_

"Since he won't tell us who he is I guess we can run this picture through the Clave's data base," Amaya said lowering her phone. "Or we could all pretend to be best friends and skip on over to the Institute for some fun bonding. I vote for baking cookies first."

"Thomas is going to kill you for bring another man home," Jake commented finally smiling. The girl moved to walk beside him.

"That guy needs to learn to loosen up a little. We can't keep everyone out of the Institute forever." Amaya pouted.

"No there are other reasons besides that. Like the fact you're not supposed to be out, let alone fighting with me." Jake gave her a stern look. "This is the last time you're going to use _that_ to blackmail me right?"

"No I'm going to use it one more time to save myself from Tyrannosaurus-Thomas. _Then_ you're free." Amaya laughed as Jake sighed.

Somehow Chris had automatically begun following behind them. So far he had learned this girl had a taste for the daring and illegal. He could tell Amaya was going to be a bigger pain than she was worth.

OO00OO

"Just what do you think you two were doing?" Catharine asked the two young shadow hunters. She watched as both of them averted their eyes from her. She had also taken noticed of a certain individual standing awkwardly behind them. "I want answers right now."

"Well you see," Amaya started, "being the naturally caring person I am I followed Jake out of concern when he left. I thought that five fire demons might be a little too much for him. So I took it upon my overly bored self to help fight them. He defeated two successfully and so did I, but the last one got a little tricky. It was way stronger than the others. I was kind of in a tight spot, but not really. You know one of those if I made an effort thing, but this guy saved me."

"You are unbelievable!" Catharine yelled. The girl needed to understand her position more. "Thomas has been running around all of Chicago searching for you. You are not to leave the Institute without permission for very good reasons. Do not endanger yourself like that again."

"You can't keep me locked up like this is a prison!" Amaya snapped. "I am a shadow hunter not a pretty little princess made from sugar and rainbows. I refuse to stay in solitary confinement because I can—"

"Bite your tongue," Catharine Interrupted. "To your room or I will inform the Clave of this little incident." Amaya stormed out of the study they had been standing in.

"You know Amaya is completely right," Jake said calmly crossing his arms.

"My hands are tied about this Jake," Catharine said moving to sit in a leather chair. "Please gentleman if you would sit down."

Jake and Chris moved to sit down on a black leather couch. Chris was going through small moments of déjà vu at how familiar the inside of this Institute looked. The study had a large oak desk which had the usual office supplies plus a phone used for contact between the shadow hunting communities. A few bookcases and a fire place lined the bland beige wall. It was like every other Institute.

Chris even felt that the woman was familiar. Women like her were a dime a dozen. She was obviously into her forties with her hair graying and pulled into a tight bun. Her forehead was covered with worry lines that most shadow hunters received while aging, but Chris had never specifically met this woman.

"I am Catharine Blackmore and I am in charge of the Chicago Institute," the woman said calmly. "I have a few questions for you, but let's start out with an introduction."

"I am Christian Bennett," Chris replied equally calmed. In situations like this it's better not to show any fear. She gave him a look of distrust; she knew he was lying to her.

"I won't press you for any further information about yourself Mr. Bennett, but I do have to apologize for Amaya's behavior. She tends to go overboard with various things. If she caused you any injury, please allow us to compensate you in some way."

"That's just it Catharine," Jake interjected. "She didn't attack or injure him. She didn't even seem mad at him for interfering."

"You're kidding me," she muttered. Catharine seemed to be pondering something deep in thought.

"Does she usually attack random people?" Chris replied a little irritated. This situation was odd; he just wanted to leave.

"Well Amaya won't attack random people," Jake answered. "It's more like she will attack people who save her with ill intentions, or people who show obvious disgust with her."

Disgust was an odd thing to say. How could anyone be disgusted by her? Sure, she seemed a little bratty and stubborn, but that was normal for young shadow hunters.

"May I ask why someone would be disgusted by her?" Chris looked at the woman wondering if she was done hibernating in her own little world.

"I can tell you, but I would want you to accept my proposal for you first," Catharine bargained. "The Clave would probably let Amaya leave the Institute if she had a bodyguard. I don't know your story, but I'm guessing you're trying to blend. This is the perfect situation for you to still be involved, but immune from our affairs. We can claim that your personal information won't be released. However, we need to know if you're really suited for the job."

"I'm sorry, but I'm truly not interested," Chris replied. "I would appreciate it if you didn't report this to the Clave though."

"I won't. I'm not one to use underhanded tricks in order to help a poor child," Catharine replied. "Poor thing even though I adopted her, she still knows her shadow hunter parents left her."

Chris got up to leave. None of this was his business, and he didn't need a guilt trip. Sometimes in life you see two options before you and one screams at you to run away. In reality that's natural instinct, shadow hunters are taught early on to rely on those instincts.

"Did you feel trapped?" Chris stopped at Catharine's voice. "Maybe you felt like no one could relate to you. Either way you weren't constantly watched you could run away. However, Amaya _is_ constantly watched. The second she runs she'll be shot down like a poor pheasant."

"Just hear us out," Jake chimed in. "You can stay here for free we'll get you immunity from council meetings and everything. Just give it a month if you don't like it you can leave."

"I'll think it over," Chris said. "I'll make contact if I decide to take the job." With that Chris left them. This whole Amaya business was none of his concern.

OO00OO

"Where is she?" Thomas asked bursting into the study of the Chicago Institute. His shiny, raven colored bangs falling slightly into his green eyes, he was still panting from running. "She wasn't hurt right? Oh my god it's like I thought she was kidnapped!"

"Stop your useless worrying," Catharine told her son. "The girl has locked herself in her room. She's completely fine."

"I'll go talk to her right now," Thomas said turning to rush out.

"Don't bother," Jake called from his position on the couch. "She won't even talk to me. The girl is sulking big time, oh and she's very irritable."

"Whatever," Thomas muttered walking into the study. "Why did she leave anyway?"

"I took her with me on that call about the fire demons…" Jake said trailing off.

"You what!" Thomas yelled. "You know as well as I do that if she goes out and touches one of those things she'll be scarred for life. Not only that, but _countless_ people want to kidnap her, even mundanes."

"You know the second someone tells her to get in a van with candy she'll do it." Jake sighed before looking him in the eyes. "She'll eat the candy and then steal the van, but only after making sure the guy is unconscious. She's not a damsel in distress, stop treating her like one."

"The two of you should stop bickering," Catharine interrupted them. "Now we have to discuss what we're going to do with Mr. Bennett."

"Who's that?" Thomas asked confused.

"He's the one who saved Amaya today," Jake informed. He ignored Thomas's obvious awe stricken face and continued. "Catharine decided we should have him be Amaya's bodyguard. Amaya doesn't usually warm up to people as fast as she did to him. Catharine asked the Clave for permission and they accepted the conditions of his work. We just need the guy to accept the offer."

"She doesn't need a bodyguard she has us," Thomas protested. Catharine took a glance at his hurt expression.

"Having an official non-attached bodyguard will allow her to go out as long as she is with him," she informed him. "That way this place will no longer be her prison, but her home. How we convince the man to come out of solitude is beyond me."

"Why don't we have Amaya do it?" Jake suggested. "I'll explain the situation to her, let her think she's escaping to go convince him, and follow her. She'll figure out a way to talk him into it no doubt."

"That's true the girl can talk her way out of everything," Catharine agreed. "She even gets her punishments reduced by the Clave. Very well just make sure to watch her."

"I'm totally against this," Thomas muttered.

"You're against anything and everything that allows Amaya to meet other men," Jake teased. "Besides it's not like you're her boyfriend.

Thomas shot Jake a glare before leaving the room. Somehow Thomas just knew his life would get very interesting soon.

OO00OO

"Chris where were you?" Evan asked his roommate as he shut the door to their shared apartment. "Lizzie was asking for you, she thought you might've burned to death."

"I'm sorry actually I had to escort someone home," Chris replied. It was partially true, maybe not fully but partially.

"Who'd you have to escort home?" Evan pressed.

"Some girl of a very established family," Chris answered. He saw a certain glint in Evan's eyes that meant trouble. "She's underage and pushy."

"That sucks," Evan said. "Want a drink?"

"I'm under aged," Chris replied.

"You're only under aged if a cop is around," Evan replied. "So if you only took her home why did it take so long?"

"The family offered me a job as a bodyguard," Chris said. "Apparently she liked me, even though all she did was manipulate me."

"How much does it pay?" Chris shot Evan a look of annoyance. "Dude it's a valid question."

"I'd be living with them for free and whatever else they want to pay me," Chris answered.

"Take the job," Evan said. "It's every college students dream to be able to avoid living expenses."

"I might," Chris replied. "So who are you sleeping with now that you want me to move out?"

"Sarah and boy does she know what men want."

OO00OO

About a week later Chris opened his apartment door to see a very drenched Amaya. She looked like she was dressed for a tea party; she even had dainty white gloves on each hand. Her long curly hair was clinging to her body and blocking her eyes from him.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked. Amaya pouted at him.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" she countered. Chris could tell she was shivering. He wasn't heartless.

"I have a mundane roommate, but come in." Chris stood aside and let her walk in before shutting the door behind her.

"Chris who's here! Is it Sarah because I suggest leaving she's a screamer," Evan said walking into the room. He was surprised to find a petite little girl drenched in rain. Not totally unattractive if he waited a year or two.

"He's lovely, is he house broken or just stupid?" Amaya asked.

"Well isn't she cute?" Evan asked his voice tinted with annoyance. "Why are you here little girl?"

"I'm seventeen and I came to talk to Chris," Amaya stated. "_Alone._"

"Its fine Evan," Chris said before sighing. "This is the girl who I took home from the movie theater."

"Fine call me if you need anything you know I keep handcuffs in my room," Evan said exiting the apartment and ignoring Amaya's glare. Chris figured he was more than likely going to the neighbor's apartment down the hall to see Jessica.

"You gave up being a Shadow Hunter for _that_," Amaya asked.

"Let's get to the point of why you're here," Chris interjected. "You shouldn't be out of the Institute."

"I want you to be my bodyguard," Amaya said bluntly. "I know you're reluctant, but please do this. I promise to listen to the things you say, I'd just like to do normal things like go to a werewolf bar and date a vampire with a motorcycle."

"None of that is normal," Chris replied. "What are the benefits for me? You already know I'm avoiding that world, so why would I want to go back into it."

"Most likely you don't fit in entirely with mundanes," Amaya answered. "The benefits are acceptance, immunity from all punishments that involve whatever you may have done in the past, and of course the pay will be exceptional. The Clave has spared no expense."

"None of that interests me," Chris said. "Go home."

"I wouldn't in this rain," Amaya muttered. "It's been pouring since I escaped from that dreadful party. Don't worry I'll wait for you to change your mind."

_I won't_ Chris thought bitterly. He walked into the kitchen he was hungry and it was only a matter of time before someone came and got her.

OO00OO

Amaya had been sitting on Chris's couch for four hours. Chris was surprised that she had been silent the whole time. He heard a loud sneeze that had to be the tenth one.

Amaya heard Chris walk out of the kitchen. She was surprised that he hadn't kicked her out. She guessed he was actually a good person. She hated being selfish, but sometimes things just had to be done. Why wouldn't she want to be able to go outside for just an hour each day?

"Go put this on," Chris said throwing an overly large shirt at Amaya. She caught it with ease and looked up at him confused. "Since you seem to be important I can't let you get sick. There's a bathroom down the hall. Shower and change we'll talk about this after you're done."

OO00OO

Chris watched as Amaya came down the hallway in an overly large shirt with her hair tied back in a messy bun. The thing that caught his attention the most was the white glove that still remained on her left hand even though it was damp.

"Why do you always have a glove on your left hand," He asked. She gave him a shocked look.

"It protects those around me," Amaya answered. If he wasn't mistaken her heard her voice waver slightly. She sat down on the couch next to him.

"That hand is that why you can't go anywhere?" Chris asked. His curiosity had peaked and he wanted to know what it was. He felt that she was caving into his questions to easily. It was like she was oddly vulnerable about the subject.

"Yes in a way it is the reason I can't do anything." Amaya rested her hands on her lap and Chris stared at them.

In the blink of an eye he had grabbed her left hand and started ripping the glove of, but to his surprise a terrified scream escaped Amaya.

The next thing he knew his apartment door had been broken down and two figures. Stood in the door way. He recognized the short spiky hair that was Jake's, but the midnight swishy locks of the other were unknown.

"Who are you?" Chris asked calmly removing his hand from Amaya's. He thought the girl was over reacting entirely.

"Thomas Blackmore," the boy replied.

"I see the over protective dinosaur," Chris replied. He heard Amaya start to giggle beside him. He was somewhat relieved to see she was back to normal, whatever that may be.

OO00OO

**I'd love feedback whether to continue this or not. The idea just suddenly popped into my head one day and I think I know what I would like to do with the story line. I just really admire the writer of the series and kind of wanted to try writing something like her. Although I'm not nearly as funny as her but it's the thought that counts right? Leave a review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Warnings: May contain language and suggestive themes**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series**_

The One the Angel Cursed

Chapter 2: The Reason

"You're laughing?" Thomas questioned confused. "You just let out a scream that would make mundanes ashamed."

"I personally found that comment funny," Amaya said back. "I can't play favorites."

"Why did you scream Amaya?" Jake cut it in. His brown eyes flashed warningly at Chris.

"Actually it just seemed like a good time to get you two out of hiding," Amaya answered. "Jake I'm so not taking your word anymore. I would have been okay with this, but you brought Thomas."

"Enough," Jake said sternly. That shocked Chris. Jake seemed like a pretty level headed guy, but not at all serious. He was surprisingly stern for someone that had been so easy going before. "You tried to take the glove off."

"Yes I did," Chris replied. "I now know that was a mistake."

"Now you can either take responsibility by becoming her body guard or you will move away from here," Jake stated. "You may choose."

Jake set a document in front of Chris and he began to read over it. It was a contract for a year. It wasn't a major commitment to him, but it could be very troublesome. The one thing missing was the thing that interested him most.

"I'll agree to sign it if I am told the exact reason why I'm protecting Amaya," Chris said. He noticed how both boys looked at Amaya.

"That's fine with me," Amaya answered. "However, you must never ask me to use it on you. If I choose to use it to help you it's a different story. If asked I would probably never be able to stand your presence again."

"I swear on the angel," Chris said signing his name on the contract. He didn't know why he actually did that though. Maybe it was because of his curiosity or it could be the way it seemed to spike anger in the Blackmore boy's eyes. "Now tell me."

Amaya's blue eyes became hardened with extreme seriousness. It seemed like she was analyzing the whole situation, as if she might go back on her word. Somehow the stern look made her seem her age. The two boys standing next to her had blank expressions as if they were trying to ignore the situation.

"That contract has a secrecy condition by the way, so it's obvious he can't say anything," Jake reassured. Amaya let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in.

"My left hand has come to be known as the Satan's left hand," Amaya said dryly. "If it touches the skin of another I can look into their past and memories. Maybe look isn't the right word; I guess experience is a better one. I'll feel exactly what they felt while experiencing the situation."

"That's not a really dangerous skill," Chris said. "Although I see that you can be useful in interrogations."

"I not only see into the past, but the future," Amaya continued. "More specifically I see people's deaths. The time, place, and how it happened. I experience their death as if it was my own. My skills aren't only limited to the living, but the dead as well. Not just vampires either, but corpses of all kinds."

"I see so the concern is that someone could avoid death by using you," Chris concluded.

"You're way smarter than I thought you were…" Amaya trailed off. "I probably won't be able to sneak out as much anymore."

"You were planning to?" Chris mocked. "I'll be over to the institute tomorrow in the afternoon with my things. I expect to have a room in the same hallway as Amaya. I'll also be equipping a few standard alarms in Amaya's room."

"What the hell?" Amaya protested. "That's worse than before."

"Beggars can't be choosers," Jake said patting her shoulder. "If you'll excuse us we will be leaving now. I look forward to slowly watching you lose your sanity."

Amaya waved goodbye as Thomas just grunted in response. Chris was surprised that no one had made a comment on what she was wearing. She would be walking along the streets of Chicago in his old t-shirt. Maybe people give Shadow Hunters too much credit.

OO00OO

"Amaya wake up," Thomas said knocking on her door. He heard something thrown at the door most likely a pillow. "I'm coming in."

Thomas entered her room. It was a garbage dump as usual with various clothes and objects on the floor. The girl practically lived in her room, so he wasn't really surprised. If she wasn't here she was in the library reading. He still remembered how she would sit on the couch and read while he and Jake would watch TV.

Amaya was a genius, which was both a blessing and a burden. She hadn't been one either when she was born. She developed it from years of seclusion with nothing better to do. She sometimes could help strategize from the institute if it was needed. However with that genius it was easy for her to figure out new ways to escape and talk her way out of things. Thomas had to admit he was slightly jealous about the fact she could avoid any Clave punishment.

"Amaya you need to wake up," Thomas tried again. "Catherine wants to see you about something right now."

"She has all the time in the world it's not like I'm going anywhere," Amaya grumbled from under the covers.

Thomas didn't bother trying to be nice about waking her up anymore, it was clear that she was in one of her moods. He yanked the blue comforter from her form. He was thankful that Amaya had learned to sleep fully clothed now. No one had privacy in this institute. They were all close and like family with no exception.

"Amaya meet Catherine in the study after you get dressed," Thomas ordered. He was not in a particular mood to deal with her stubbornness today. The handsome blonde thing would be here in the afternoon to invade his home.

"Screw clothes," Amaya scorned sitting up. "It's not like I'm walking around in my birthday suit."

"Yes but it is unhealthy to wear your pajamas all day," Thomas countered.

"Oh I didn't know you went to school to become a doctor," Amaya sneered. "I must have missed those ten years of your life."

"Whatever," Thomas muttered. "Are you coming or not?"

She fell into step behind him as they exited her room. She felt like the walking dead, her mind didn't work very well right after waking up. However, she moved through the halls based off of muscle memory. She knew this place better than anyone else. She could tell the exact location of every small dent or scratch on the plain white walls of the halls, she knew where every book was in the library, she even bothered learning her way around the kitchen. As far as she was concerned that only meant she needed an actual life.

She entered the study behind Thomas and could already see the disapproving look Catherine was giving her. She smiled brightly in defiance as she stood in front of the wood desk.

"Why are you still dressed in your night time attire?" Catherine questioned blandly.

"Oh this?" Amaya teased playing with her loose pajama top. "It's what all the teenage girls are wearing. Oh wait maybe that changed, I wouldn't know since I'm treated like some mentally unstable person."

"I think you're more emotionally unstable…" Thomas said under his breath. He received a jab in the rib cage from Amaya.

"Anyway I heard the good news about Mr. Bennett becoming your bodyguard," Catherine said with a smile. Amaya cringed. Every time she smiled like that one innocent creature falls dead, something bad was going to happen. "The Clave wants you to go on a little trip on Friday."

"So they want to once again exploit my beautiful gift and then send me back to this rat hole." Amaya stated "No offense."

"You truly wound me Amaya," Catherine said, rolling her eyes. "This institute is your home may as well get used to it. When your new bodyguard arrives I expect you to show him to his room. Its right across from yours you shouldn't have any issues. I expect that you'll be on your best behavior."

"With Chris or to where ever I'm being shipped off to?" Amaya inquired.

"Both obviously," Catherine stated. "I believe you're going to New York to take a look at a string of Shadow Hunter Killings."

"Wait I thought that whole scare was over," Thomas said confused.

"It was but it seems like something keeps attacking Shadow Hunters all over the nation," Catherine said sighing. "They haven't been able to find anything to link them together. I'm sure they would appreciate your point of view from an intellectual stand point as well."

"No they wouldn't," Amaya replied immediately. "The second I become too smart for their liking I'm a threat to the Shadow Hunting Society. Ever since Valentine it's no surprise that they would be even more careful. I can't blame them I'd do the same thing, but way more discretely than they do."

"Fine suit yourself. My point being be ready to leave in three days you'll be taking a portal and coming back the next day," Catherine informed. "If you recognize the importance than don't do anything stupid."

"Are you kidding me?" Amaya groaned. "I have to keep up my important image of Satin's mistress. They'd be so disappointed if they found out I don't strangle puppies for fun."

"Oh so you stopped doing that?" Thomas teased. He noticed her slight smile before she turned back to face Catherine who was dead serious.

"I promise I won't get into trouble," Amaya said serious for a change. Catherine gave a slight nod in. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some breakfast to make."

"Amaya it's noon," Thomas informed as she walked away ignoring him. He sighed and shot his mother a look. She only smiled. He left the room with a frustrated groan.

Catherine knew full well that Thomas didn't trust Christian, but she didn't care. Something about him was off but not in a dangerous way. Christian actually reminded her of her late husband. That secret brooding atmosphere was just like him. However, she had to admit she didn't mind having a son like Thomas who could be loud and rash. It was just nice to have family around.

OO00OO

"Amaya is in the kitchen," Jake said to Chris as he entered. Chris shot him a look of confusion. "She prefers to cook her own meals. It gives her a way to pass time. Warning she's in one of her moods, seeing you probably won't help."

"That's great…" Chris muttered. He left his stuff by the door way assuming that he could come back and get it. He graciously rejected Jake's offer to show him around. Most institutes are built the same except for the back churches. He knew exactly where the kitchen was.

He found Amaya sitting at a table eating what looked like a five star breakfast. There was a stack of pancakes, perfectly crisped bacon, and if he wasn't mistaken eggs Benedict. So he guessed that she did more than just sit around all day.

"Christian," Amaya acknowledged. Chris just stared at her not many people called him that, most people called him Chris. It felt weird.

"Amaya you can call me Chris," he said ending the silence. She looked at him blue eyes trying to read his thoughts. She sighed.

"As soon as I finish eating I'll take you to your room," she said. "Then I'll show you around."

"Most institutes are exactly alike. There's no need for that." He watched as she cocked a smirk at him.

"I was just going to be considerate enough to show you the places I usually go. It would be helpful when you're looking for me."

"It'd also waste my time if you did escape and set up places to distract me from searching," Chris commented. He took her grin as a confession to what he had just accused her of doing.

They had minimal conversation as she finished eating. Both had realized that talking about themselves wasn't the others favorite thing to do. When Amaya had made no move to ask him about his past Chris returned the favor. Although Amaya made a few rude comments nothing had been too bad. He might just survive this job.

Chris had dropped his stuff off in his room. Amaya had finally agreed to let him in her room. He was going to equip the window with an alarm. Although she was on the second floor that wasn't really a nasty fall for a Shadow Hunter, but more of a bunny hop. He also wanted to see her actually fight. He needed to know how much he could rely on her to protect herself.

"This is my room," Amaya said opening the door. Chris practically gasped it was so messy and personalized. It was odd for an institute room. Usually they had plain white walls but her walls were painted a light blue and she had a matching ocean comforter on her bed.

"I'm sorry I went into shock," Chris said. "I thought I walked into hell."

"No hell is my bathroom if you want to check that out later," she teased. Amaya was fairly amused by the reaction Chris had. He was an interesting person she had to admit, she couldn't see right through him. Amaya found it refreshing.

"I ask you to kindly step out into the hallway," Chris said rummaging for something in his pockets.

"I will not condone any perverted activity in my room," Amaya replied. "Even if you do put cameras in the room I'll eventually find them."

"I'm sure you will," Chris muttered annoyed. "Just go somewhere else."

"Fine, fine," Amaya sneered. "Don't get your panties in a twist." She ignored a glare from Chris as she exited the room.

Chris proceeded to avoid touching anything unnecessarily and placing small cameras around the room. Also he took his time placing microphones in the room. If Amaya did happen to disable the cameras he would at least be able to hear her escape. Invading her personal space would probably result in a yelling match later, but that was if she discovered everything.

He sighed and set out to find Amaya.

OO00OO

"Oh dear, it seems you've already scared off Chris," teased Jake. He looked at Amaya who was currently in her favorite spot in the entire Institute.

She was positioned sitting on a window sill with a book in hand. Jake vaguely wondered if it belonged to the Institute. It looked fairly new compared to the other books in the library. She continued to ignore his presence but that was normal when she was reading. She didn't like to be disturbed.

"I ordered this book a week ago," Amaya finally stated. Jake waited for her to elaborate but sighed she didn't.

"What book are you reading now?" Jake asked. Amaya sighed and marked the page.

"_The Once and Future King_," Amaya answered. "I hate it." Jake gave her a curious look.

"Then why are you still reading it?" Jake pressed. Her blue eyes met his brown ones she was serious.

"Actually I commend the author it is an amazing piece of literature," Amaya spoke with her eyes closed.

"What the hell? Stop talking in riddles." Amaya peeked at Jake's annoyed expression with one eye.

"The story is incredibly written and everything is well developed. However, the character and plot themes are completely twisted. I guess I hate it because it exposes things in society that I rather not think about. I haven't personally experienced these, but somehow I can see it happening in the Shadow Hunting world."

"Explain it to me," Jake said facing her with a smile. The one thing Amaya was good at was explaining. Although Jake was a year older, Amaya had actually helped him with his studies. Amaya had graduated the intellectual level she was required to have as a Shadow Hunter about two years ago. She had mentioned how it was only natural because she had nothing better to do with her life.

"The whole book is about King Arthur and his struggles for leadership and what not. I think the most significant theme is 'Might is Right' or 'Might is not Right'. Basically it's debating whether those with power have the authority to act on those who lack it. Isn't that what we do while shadow hunting?"

"Kind of, but we shadow hunt to protect those we love and even mundanes from things," Jake replied thoughtfully. "We do not force ourselves on those with different beliefs." Amaya gave him a pointed look. "Usually… You get my point." Amaya gave her brother like friend a smile.

OO00OO

Chris walked down the corridors of the Institute looking for Amaya. He assumed she would wait in the hallway or maybe in his room, in order to give an eye for an eye. Soon he spotted a boy with black hair and piercing emerald eyes coming towards him.

"Excuse me," Chris asked. The boy shot him a glare immediately after being stopped. Chris realized it was Thomas who had barged into his apartment. "I'm looking for Amaya have you seen her?"

"You're her bodyguard, you should know," Thomas replied icily. "You're already not doing your job properly."

"Where would Amaya go?" Chris asked annoyed with the boy's rude behavior. Thomas glared and this time Chris glared back.

"She went where she goes when she's bored, stressed out, or plain pissed," Thomas stated. "She's probably in the library."

Chris muttered a thank you before heading in the direction he thought the library would be in. He and Thomas weren't going to get along. He and Jake might. Amaya could go either way though; it all depends on how much trouble she gets into.

At the entrance of the library Chris ran into Jake who raised an eyebrow at him.

"She's near the back by a window," Jake said before Chris could say anything. "If you need something to talk about you can just ask about the book she's reading." Jake walked off after that and Chris sighed before opening the door to the library.

The library wasn't enormous, but it had a few different rows of shelves as well as a small second level. He could see light streaming in from above him and assumed that was where Amaya was. He climbed the narrow steps up and started walking towards the light. Soon he could see Amaya reading with her dark hair framing her face.

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, but didn't say anything. Chris walked up hoping to get some acknowledgment for his presence, nothing.

"What are you reading?" Christian asked. She slammed the book closed and set it down on the window sill.

"I'm not having the same conversation twice in one day," Amaya stated. Chris made a mental note to not listen to Jake's advice again. "Now tell me what you want from me."

"I want to see how much I can rely on you to protect yourself," Chris replied. Amaya was a straight to the point person; he didn't know whether to commend her or absolutely hate her for this.

"So you want to fight me" She asked giving him a look of disbelief. Chris nodded his head and watched a smirk come across her face. "Okay sounds like a plan."

OO00OO

Chris faced a battle ready Amaya. He had already told her she could attack him but they had just been standing there for the past five minutes in silence.

"You know this little exercise was for defense, so I'm probably not going to attack you," Amaya stated. "Your awkwardness is killing me Chris."

"Fine," was all Chris said. If he said anymore he was sure to lose his temper.

He did a basic charge at her expecting her to dodge at the last second, but to his surprise she simply grabbed his wrist twisted and forced him on the ground. She plopped herself on his back contently enjoying how he had already given up.

"You must be out of practice," Amaya teased. Chris just knew she was wearing a sly smile from the tone of her voice.

"You're unusually fast," Chris replied. It was true she moved faster than most active Shadow Hunters.

"You do realize you never had to save me in the first place," Amaya stated. Chris groaned in annoyance. She was right. If she moved that fast she had at least a second more to move out of the way from that fire attack.

"Why do you even need a bodyguard?" Chris asked. Besides the fact she had _special_ abilities she was totally capable of defending herself.

"I don't the Clave thinks I do," Amaya replied. "Besides I don't think I will ever see you as a bodyguard."

"Then what do you see me as?" Chris questioned curiously.

"My own personal amusement."

"Of course you do."

OO00OO

**Hey so I'm posting this and continuing this story in celebration of the movie coming out soon. I'll be posting chapters daily leading up to the movie, but after that I'm not sure how often I'll be posting. This was an old story that I'm reposting after editing it. I hope you enjoyed reading.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: May contain language and there will be suggestive themes. I get to deal with my favorite mythical creatures Fey :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal instrument series. I just love and Respect the world that Cassandra Clare made.**

The One the Angel Cursed

Chapter 3: I'm Always Right

"I absolutely refuse to let you go there," Chris said looking between Amaya and Jake.

"Oh come on," Amaya pleaded. "It's just a little club. It would be a lot of fun for all of us. What harm could it possibly do?"

"It could do everything," Chris replied. "The club is run by fey. I'm sure you know that fey are crafty and wicked creatures."

"Can be," Jake corrected. "My ex-girlfriend was a fey and she never seduced me or tried to lure me into traps. Them being wicked is just a stereotype."

"That just happens to be right most of the time." Chris shot a glare at Jake for encouraging her. "Not only are clubs noisy, but they also happen to be hard to evacuate if there was ever a need for it. You'd have minimal protection and I can't allow that."

"Says the guy who had his ass kicked," Amaya said under her breath. She smirked at the slight twitch at one of Chris's blonde eyebrows. "Look it's not like just fey are there. It's a whole mixture of different Downworlders and Shadow Hunters. No one could possibly know who I am or get away with something."

"If I agree to let go with you will you make a promise to me?" Chris asked. Amaya frowned slightly; she knew it would be worth his while. Chris was actually an intelligent person. She had been getting away with far less even if he had only been here two days.

"What's the promise?" Amaya groaned. Jake muffled a chuckle at her response. He thought she only acted this childish with Thomas. It was refreshing to see her opening up.

"You will completely obey my rules while we are in New York," Chris stated. He noticed how her blue eyes stared blankly at him for a second before her pout returned.

"Fine," Amaya said. "I expect you to be dressed and ready by eight. This is my first public appearance since the angel knows when. You will not drag me down tonight."

"Amaya don't even try to bring a guy home," Jake said. "You'll work Thomas into a tizzy and he won't be able to finish the work he's been procrastinating on."

"I wasn't planning on it," Amaya said with a smirk. "It's obvious that I would go to his house."

"Not in this life time, not in the next life time, or the one after that." Chris glared at her not finding it funny at all. The mischievous glint in her eyes told him that she found his reaction amusing.

"I think I have just been adopted into the world's most severe chastity program," Amaya mumbled. Jake laughed a little Chris just glared. She realized Chris does that a lot.

OO00OO

Amaya gave herself a once over in the mirror. She, after an hour of preparing, was finally ready.

She'd decided to go with a more daring look. She had worn a black sports bra and put a netted black shirt over it. She paired it with high wasted black shorts and tall stilettos. It could be called a classic and yet it was very new to her.

She had never been out before especially not clubbing. She could feel the excitement flowing through her veins and could see the mischievous sparkle back in her light blue eyes; that could be the make up too. Her dark lips turned up into a smirk. Tonight she would be a show stopper. Men would fall at her feet and she could have her very first romance.

That was an exciting thought for her. She rushed out of the room and down the stairs. She saw a happy looking Jake and an annoyed Chris.

"You're fifteen minutes late," Chris stated. "You should be more punctual about things."

"Girls are different than boys," Amaya retorted. "We can be late if we want to."

Chris finally looked at her. He had to stop his eyes from going wide. Amaya sometimes looked like a child, but she didn't look like a child in _that _outfit. It showed off everything she had to offer. The only thing that remotely resembled Amaya was the black wrist glove on her left hand.

"Go change," Chris said. Jake saw her and almost burst out laughing; she looked out of place.

"So I guess you do have hormones Chris," Amaya replied. That time Jake did laugh.

The argument between Chris and Amaya lasted at least thirty minutes before Amaya won; naturally. His position was threatened as well as a few of his personal things Amaya had taken captive. He wasn't positive if she was only bluffing, but he would check on that later.

It was clear to him as they started walking to the club that Amaya didn't get out enough. She was fascinated by the Chicago city at night. The club that they were going to was located by Navy Pier he could only imagine her reaction at the wonderful skyline the city would offer for her. Also Amaya was always turning her head towards other people who may have been wearing strange clothes, but she seemed oblivious to the eyes her own scandalous outfit was attracting.

Finally they reached the club _Potion. _Chris didn't like the name. Although he had to admit that he was expecting something more seductive like _Intoxication_. Maybe this club wouldn't be so bad. He looked up when he felt like someone was watching him. The windows above him were strangely empty and dark.

"Amaya," Jake said stopping her. "You do not drink anything; you do not eat anything unless Chris or I approve of it first." Chris was happy that Amaya nodded her head in agreement. "Okay now remember no glove no love."

"I promise to tell the guy to sack it or go home and whack it," Amaya said raising her hand as if making a pledge. Chris liked them both a little less now.

"Amaya don't be stupid," Chris grunted.

He opened the door and immediately had strobe lights blinded his eyes. The music that he couldn't hear from outside was now pounding in his ears. He could see the wide range of people/species bumping and grinding on the dance floor. All in all it would be appealing, if he didn't have Amaya to worry about.

"Drinks or no drinks," a burly fairy man asked the three.

"We are drinking," Jake said pointing to him and Chris. "This one right here is underage. If she drinks anything you'll get in more trouble than you would expect." Chris wanted to point out that all of them were underaged, but refrained from doing so.

"Whatever," he said rolling his eyes. He gave Amaya an up and down look. She ignored it and bit her sarcastic tongue that wanted to spew the first thing that came out of it. She thought he could have _tried_ to be more discreet.

"Hand," he ordered. Amaya stuck out her right hand and the man placed an invisible stamp on it. "Enjoy your night."

Chris could feel the man's eyes lingering on Amaya more than necessary. He obviously had to watch her more than ever now. He was happy that he at least got some cooperation from her about their trip to New York.

"Amaya stick close," Christian ordered. He saw her childish pout, but said nothing as he found a small table for the three of them along the outside of the edge.

Jake was already ordering a drink and making eyes at women from across the room. Chris instantly realized why he liked Jake so much. He had tolerance for everything despite being a Shadow Hunter. Not only did he look at women, who were fellow shadow hunters, but mundane women, fey women, and quite possibly vampire women. It also made him watch the other closely in fear he might wander off.

"I want to dance," Amaya stated. Her eyes were on the dance floor of people. She wasn't asking for permission or whining, she just wanted to dance. Something about the music was drawing her to the dance floor.

"I'll dance with you after I finish my drink," Jake said taking a sip. He eyed her curiously when she didn't respond. She was just staring at the dance floor.

OO00OO

Chris had been watching Amaya and Jake dancing for a while and he now knew that Amaya was a horrible dancer. Especially compared to the girls that surrounding Jake that seemed desperate for his attention, however Jake tried to stay as close to Amaya as possible.

That ended when the lights blacked up before the strobe lights went on picking up the bass. Jake was surrounded by a group of girls and Chris saw that Amaya had a new partner. One of the fey persuasion.

Amaya was surprised too. The second she looked at the man she was almost hypnotized by his looks. His hair was a fiery orange and his silvery-blue eyes were tantalizing. His devilish smirk and prominent bone structure only confirmed his race to her.

"I haven't seen you before what's your name?" he asked her. Amaya was suspicious of him. He was a bit too forward for her tastes.

"It's Amaya," she replied. "What's yours?"

"If it's you, you can call me Robin," Robin answered. "I'm guessing this is your first time at a club."

"I should have known that my dancing was that horrible," Amaya said with a forced giggle.

"I can tell you would be great dancer," he rasped in her ear. "However you're resisting the music's beat. Don't think just feel."

Amaya felt his hands move towards her hips placing his hands on them lightly, but firmly. He began to help her movement. At first she stiffened feeling awkward from the strangers touch and how close her back had come to his front, but somehow she began to relax into his hands.

Robin began to mold her body to the music as a sculptor molds clay. Soon Amaya got the hang of it and there was no need for his help, but he didn't remove his hands. She was slightly annoyed, but she also noticed a pair of eyes that never left her for a second.

Chris was eyeing her like a child eyes the last cookie in the cookie jar; his gaze was unwavering. Amaya got a little satisfaction from it. She didn't know why exactly, but it made her feel powerful. That and she would love to see a reaction from Chris. She almost felt like the guy had no emotions; well maybe he had frustration and anger.

Chris couldn't help but frown at Amaya. He felt like she was doing this to get on his nerves; which meant that she had no regard for her own safety at this point. He had learned that Amaya may be a genius, but she still had a one tract mind like any other teenager.

The song ended and the lights went out again. Chris was expecting them to flare to life any second but stood up when they didn't. When the lights came on he started purposely moving towards the dance floor. He saw Jake coming over to him through the crowd a look of panic on his face. They both knew that Amaya wasn't on the dance floor.

Jake tried talking but the music was too loud. Chris shook his head and pointed to a place with less people and where the music wasn't going to be as loud.

"Shit! Where the fuck is Amaya?" Jake asked loudly. Chris decided to be shocked at his language later.

"I don't know but we should look for her," Chris answered. "You check the dance floor and table areas while I go ask the bartender if he saw anything."

Jake rushed to check his designated area while Chris stormed purposefully in the direction of the bar. He noticed right away that the bar tender was fey of course. This meant he would have to make a deal, a very specific deal.

"Excuse me," Chris said gaining the attention of the bartender. "I'm looking for a girl."

"I have a drink for that but it will cost extra," the man replied.

Chris had to keep himself from groaning out loud. Just why in the angel's name had he taken her to this club?

"No I came here with her," Chris explained. "She was wearing a black shirt and shorts. Curly dark brown hair and blue eyes?"

"Oh her," the man said. A sly smirk appeared on his face; Chris could feel the deal that was coming on. "The boss took her to the back. You can go on back there if you like. He was expecting this." The man pointed to a door that was at the end of the bar.

Chris gave a curt nod before rushing for the door he threw it open. The room was surprisingly dark. It was mostly black with electric blue furniture. There were maybe fifteen people in the room, but his attention went to the black couch in the center. On the couch he saw a man who was smoking with his armed wrapped around a girl with a content smile on her face. He knew those ghostly looking eyes anywhere, that girl was Amaya.

"Amaya we're leaving," Chris said simply to her. The girl looked at him with saddened eyes, almost as if tears would start pouring from them. When she made no move to get up Chris reached to grab her by her arm. He watched as Amaya latched herself onto the fey man's arm.

"I don't want to leave Robin," she whined. Chris scowled as he noticed the smirk Robin was sending him.

"You heard the lady she doesn't want to leave," Robin said. "Shadow Hunter you have no reason to be staying in this room. I let you come into see that you have nothing to worry about."

"No I don't have anything to worry about," Chris stated annoyed. "However, you will have everything to be worried about if you do not return Amaya. The Clave will more than likely want your head." Robin burst into a loud fit of laughter at his words.

"Young Shadow Hunter you have much to learn," Robin chided. "The Clave cannot touch me. For I am untouchable and always have been. I am so untouchable that not even fey laws and courts bind me now."

"Well guess what Yoda," Chris sneered. "That changes today. Amaya let's go _now._"

She only snuggled closer to Robin and he rubbed the small of her back soothingly. It was almost disgusting in a way. It was such a drastic change in her personality it made her unattractive. Amaya being submissive was just like a cross-dressing wrestler; weird beyond belief.

"If we were in a fey court we would be married," Robin mused. "That's how strong the drink was."

"Amaya if you can hear me in that dazed state of yours I want you to know you're an idiot," Chris said before storming out of the room.

OO00OO

"So let me get this straight," Jake started, "Amaya drank something and now she is submissive and 'married'?"

"Yes that is the summary of it," Chris groaned. "I just don't know what to do. Fey have overly strong potions and the affects could possibly never wear off."

"Are you positive we can't leave her submissive?" Jake muttered. If looks could kill Jake would be lying on the ground from the one that Chris sent him. "Okay then what do you want to do about it boss?"

"I don't know," Chris admitted. He ignored the new nickname. "Do you know if there are any laws against this type of thing? I haven't quite studied up on what I missed the past few years."

"Sorry but laws were Amaya's forte not mine," Jake said. "Well there is one thing we could do."

"Spit it out," Chris growled. He was not in the mood to play games, this job was the best thing he had going for him.

"We could call Thomas…" Jake caught the glint in Christian's eyes. "Don't give me that look. I don't know what else to do. He is going to inherit the rights to the institute so they are likely to listen to him."

"Fine do what you must." Chris sighed. This was going to get messy. He watched as Jake called Thomas, only half listening to the conversation.

He began to wonder if Amaya was going to be mad at him later. Even though this was _her_ fault she could blame him. Chris could only imagine how bad her mood would be after they got this settled.

"Thomas said he'd get here right away," Jake said as he hung up the phone. "He's super mad; I hope you can take him."

"Actually this isn't my fault Jake," Chris said. "You were the one who took her on the dance floor."

"Oh crap…"

OO00OO

"I can't believe the both of you!" Thomas lectured. He slammed the door to the cab he took. "Of all the places you take her here? It's crawling with danger. Jake you pick up your sluts here why would you bring her here?"

"They aren't sluts they are open minded people," Jake defended. "Besides if you saw how Amaya was dressed. _Oww_!" Chris interrupted with an elbow.

"Right now getting mad at us isn't helping Amaya," Chris stated calmly. He knew it was better to keep calm and focused at times like this. "We really need to figure out how to get this guy to give her back."

"I think I have a plan for that," Thomas replied. "However I'm going to need all of your complete obedience."

OO00OO

Amaya was having a hard time holding back her disgust for this Robin character. Not only had the guy tried to drug her, but he had one arm around her while he was making out with another woman. It was absolutely disgusting for her.

The only reason she was still here and not beating him into the ground was because she suspected him.

He was a strong summer fey. That meant he was capable of summoning demons with alike magic powers. Which meant earth and fire attributes. Both had been seen in a recent string of attacks in Chicago. If he was as strong as he claimed he was more than a capable foe.

Amaya did the only thing she thought that could get him to stop without giving away her non-intoxicated state. She let her head go limp brushing his shoulder slightly.

The movement caught his attention and he stopped kissing the female.

"Rosa I think my new little pet needs my attention," Robin whispered to the girl.

"Robin I'm already so hot for you," the girl replied. "Can't she wait?" Amaya held back the gagging noise she was so tempted to make.

"No Shadow hunters have always been pushy darling," Robin sang. "Besides I should really be _exploring_ her right now. That means I want everyone out!"

Amaya heard the groaning of the room of people before the sound of music, but it drowned out after the door was shut.

Robin picked up her limp head and studied her with an amused smile.

"You're beautiful," he said with a chuckle. "I wonder just how important you truly are my dear."

Amaya hid the sound of shock her body wanted to make when the man started to kiss her. It was poking and prodding trying to get her to respond. She slowly, disgustedly started to respond back. He broke away with a chuckle.

"I should have known by the way you danced you were untouched," Robin said. He pushed her so her back was on the couch and he hovered over her. "Now what do you think of me my dear?"

"I think she's most likely completely disgusted by you," Chris said breaking down from a vent. He landed gracefully. "In case you care all of the members in your club have been knocked unconscious, and the security has been shut down. Now give back my source of income."

"Chris you're an idiot," Amaya groaned from under Robin. She used her legs to kick Robin off of her and got up. "Like I could be drugged so easily."

"What the fuck Amaya!" Jake yelled coming down from the same vent Chris had. "I seriously thought you were in trouble."

"You're an even bigger idiot than Chris," Amaya stated. "I have always done everything for a reason."

"Yeah well I dare you to try and calm down Thomas after this," Jake muttered. Amaya glared at him. She was going to say something before laughing cut her off.

"How did you know what the effects of the drug were?" Robin asked. "You acted perfectly."

"All I was doing was reacting to you," Amaya stated. "Oh by the way I'm going to kick your ass now."

"You're a few centuries too early for that," he said. A flame effortlessly appeared by his finger.

He sent it towards them and it grew. Jake was slightly burned, but Amaya and Chris escaped unhindered. He was making loud sound effects that caused Amaya to roll her eyes. He liked to act like an idiot to lure people closer before he completely annihilates them. She had to admit it had more than often been successful.

"He's strong," Chris whispered to her. "Did you want to fight him or something?"

"No I suspected him," Amaya said. "Do you honestly think I'm that childish?" His eyes told her he did.

They both began a charge straight towards him. Both stopped mid charge as something as Thomas came down from a vent over Robins head successfully knocking Robin out.

"Look at you stealing all the good parts," Jake whined.

"Look at you almost getting burned to death," Thomas retorted. "Besides it was pretty easy to fool him."

"You two are stupid," Amaya said. "He's not really unconscious. Isn't that right Puck?"

"No way Puck has been missing for years," Thomas said. He gave Amaya a disbelieving look. A familiar laughter started.

"Shadow Hunter how did you know who I am," Puck said getting up from under some rubble.

"The red hair and playful nature was a good give away," Amaya stated. "You practically gave yourself away with the not being caught thing even though technically you have been, but not for good."

"I can't believe I was tricked by a bunch of Shadow Hunters," he muttered.

"No offense, but thanks to classic literature I find you strangely predictable," Amaya teased. "There was a point to this though."

"Why don't you enlighten all of us your _majesty_," Chris sneered. Amaya smiled clearly amused with her new nickname.

"Have you been causing the recent attacks in Chicago?" Amaya boldly asked.

"No. I would never cause trouble in such a painfully obvious way," Puck answered.

"Fey can't lie. He must be telling the truth," Amaya said. She faked a big yawn. "Gosh I sure am tired I'm ready to go home."

"Not so fast all of you have to pay for damages to the club," Puck said. He placed a hand on Jake's shoulder. "Especially you. Your stupidity annoys me."

"Come again!" Jake yelled. He slapped Puck's hand from his shoulder. "Who are you calling stupid?"

"It was obviously you idiot," Thomas said.

"Actually we're children from the Institute and here in Chicago there's a law against kidnapping us," Amaya stated. "The fine is worth much more than the club, believe me. I'd let us go. Besides we can still fight this out if you really want to."

"It's quite all right," Puck said with an amused smirk. "However I would love to see you again Amaya."

"I'll keep in touch, but we're leaving," Amaya said exiting the room with Chris close behind.

"Like hell you'll keep in touch with him!" Thomas yelled after her.

Puck chuckled to himself as the crowd left. It had been quite a while since he felt this excited for something.

"The trickster has been tricked by the cursed one. I'm amused," he thought out loud.

OO00OO

"You're horrible leaving those two to fend for themselves," Chris stated as he and Amaya walked down the sidewalk.

"No I was getting annoyed with them so it's okay," she replied. "Besides I'm sure you want a chance to yell at me."

"I'm not going to yell just warn you that the next time you pull a stunt like that you're going to be locked up in your room for eternity," Chris stated. "When was there a law like that placed?"

"There wasn't," Amaya admitted. "I'm just one hell of a convincing liar."

"If you ever lie to me I won't be your bodyguard," Chris said casting her a glance.

"I got it," Amaya said. "I promise to be as good as mother Teresa from now on."

"Glad you see it my way," Chris said with a smile.

"You just smiled!" Amaya exclaimed. He gave her an irritated glare. "Do it again it makes you look so handsome!"

She was pulling on his cheeks before a strong gust of wind knocked both of them off their feet. They looked up to see a wind hound in front of them. It was deadly and quick, hard to fight.

"I picked a horrible night for heels," Amaya whined.

OO00OO

Not to sound desperate… but reviews never hurt anyone. Well not physically anyway. I love feedback and to see if people are enjoying my story. I write because I like to entertain people. So please let me know about your thoughts on the story.

******Thanks for reading!******


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: this chapter will contain mild violence and language. It also slightly darker than usual.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument Series the amazing Cassandra Clare does. **

**I also apologize for the name of this chapter. I'm bad at naming things… I fear for my future children's life.**

The One the Angel Cursed

Chapter 3: New York! New York!

"Amaya stay back," Chris said. His eyes scanned the area for anything he could use as a weapon. His eyes landed on Amaya's feet and lingered there for a while.

"Foot fetish much?" Amaya asked. He gave her a glare before she slipped out of her stilettos. "Here break a heel and I'll break something of yours. I'm not sure what exactly, but it will be expensive, shiny, and hard to replace."

"Just get back," Chris said before charging at one of the hounds.

Amaya thought about how bad this was going to go for him. She had easily beaten him, and now he wanted to fight against a high level demon. She was about to brood when the other moved around Chris to attack her.

She was ready to dodge, but unexpectedly Chris grabbed the hound's tail, and yanked it towards him. It went to bite him, but Chris side stepped it causing it to hit the other hound. Amaya thought it was slightly amusing to see the two hounds communicate. They reminded her of her two _personal_ dogs.

Amaya winced in surprise as Christian took advantage of the hounds' distraction and plunged a heel into one of their foreheads. Leaving the shoe still in the hound's forehead he kicked the other's stomach.

He was better than Amaya had thought he was that much was certain. He was indeed an expert and almost unusually strong. Probably the best she had ever seen, even better than Thomas when he got pissed. All of his hits were perfectly accurate and planned. He fought like he had done this before. Chris was experienced in Shadow Hunting. So just who was he?

A loud snapping sound broke Amaya from her train of thought. She looked to see Chris pulling her shoe out of the hound's forehead. The second one lied a few feet away from the other with its neck twisted in an impossible position.

"Wow," was all Amaya said as Chris handed her shoe back to her. "How did I beat you?"

"The element of surprise is always a useful and effective tactic," Chris said. "If you do it correctly."

"I promise to remember that," Amaya said. She placed the heel back on her foot not caring about the black blood dripping off of it. "I wonder if we should tell Catherine about this…"

"Oh she's being told," Chris said eyes narrowing at Amaya as they began to walk. "I'm sure she'll love the whole date rape drug thing."

"Yep, just as much as she'll love the fact that you took me to a club while I'm underage."

Chris didn't have a comeback for that.

OO00OO

"I'm glad to see you're all here," Catherine said. Her eyes looked over the teenagers.

Chris and Thomas were both dressed in a neat fashion and fully put together; Although Thomas was wearing more formal clothes than Chris was. Jake was dressed in his usual sloppy manner with baggy jeans and a t-shirt. Amaya hadn't even bothered. She just wore her short plaid pajama boxers and tank top. All looked tired and ready to go back to bed in some way shape or form. Amaya was just up front about it.

"As I'm sure all four of you know Amaya will be taking a portal to New York today," Catherine reminded. "Amaya you're dismissed to go pack. I assume you'll take longer to find things than the boys."

With an annoyed look Amaya left. Catherine knew she was just going to go back to sleep, but she really didn't mind.

"I'll cut straight to the chase," Catherine said before sighing. "Only Chris is going with Amaya to New York." She counted down from three in her head.

"That is unacceptable!" Thomas yelled. "He doesn't know how to support Amaya in that situation. What will we do if Amaya gives out from stress, or goes into a trance?"

"Thomas they specifically asked me not to send you, or Jake," Catherine interrupted his rant. "The Clave feels like it will be best to have an almost completely indifferent party. I think that incident when you two beat up the last representative really got to them."

Christian looked back at the two boys who looked guilty as charged. Neither seemed like they would attack a Clave member nor beat someone up for no reason. Jake was almost too relaxed about everything, and Thomas was so straight laced Chris assumed he never broke the rules. It just proved that Amaya was an outlier in every situation.

She got everyone around her to do the impossible. She could get Jake angry, make Catherine smile, make Thomas break the rules, and get him back into the Shadow Hunting world. All of those things were thought to be impossible.

"I'm agreeing with Thomas on this one," Jake cut in. "Chris doesn't know how to calm Amaya down if something were to happen. At least one of us should go with her. We can still bring Chris along."

"My decision is final," Catherine stated. "It won't be changed or compromised. While I'm sure Amaya would appreciate your concern she'll probably be okay with just Chris. I think it will be a great bonding experience. Your thoughts Chris?"

"It is not my place to say anything against you," he answered diplomatically.

"That's why you're my new favorite," Catherine said her lips twitching in an almost smile.

"Wow," Jake breathed. "Thomas how does it feel to be not only dumped by Amaya, but now your own mother."

His only response was to hit Jake on the back of his head. Jake still laughed despite his best friend's violent action.

"Besides Bane is there, so she should be fine," Catherine added. "The two finally get along."

"Yeah she now has someone to fight with," Jake joked rolling his eyes. "She needs at least two or she goes into a mental-meltdown."

OO00OO

"No," Amaya said looking at Catherine. A warlock was setting up the portal about ten feet away from them. "I'm not going without Thomas."

Christian was shocked. Usually Amaya did everything to avoid dealing with how over protective Thomas was. Never once did she say she wanted Thomas to be there. Not only that, Amaya had a cold look in her blue eyes. Most of the time there was at least a little mischief hidden behind them, but now there was nothing.

"It's not up for discussion," Catherine said before sighing. "Just do your best not to have a break down."

"Oh not only am I going to have a break down, but I'll have a psychotic rampage just to top things off," Amaya replied. She seemed to pay no attention to Chris who was right behind her.

"It was a request from the Clave," Catherine said. "Don't say it."

Amaya bit her lower lip obviously trying to hold in the sarcastic remark. She looked uncomfortable and nervous. Maybe Chris had failed to see her dependence on Jake and Thomas. She probably saw them as her safety net that she could always rely on. Take that away and she's just a normal, insecure teenage girl.

"Christian I wish you luck," Catherin said patting his shoulder. "Don't let her out of your sight. Oh, and don't be surprised when she acts like an airhead. She insists on doing it around the Clave unless absolutely necessary."

He replied with a nod of his head. He watched as Amaya moved to talk to Jake and Thomas. This was going to be a long trip.

OO00OO

"So why exactly are we doing this at Bane's apartment?" Jace asked the group gathered around the portal.

"It was a request," the Clave represented answered. All of them found it unbelievingly awkward to refer to the man as Sebastian. It just didn't bring back good memories for any of them. "Besides Bane seemed fine with it."

"Just who exactly is coming here?" Clary asked. "I mean, how exactly are they going to help us with the investigation?"

"It's referred to as the cursed one," Sebastian replied. He caught a disapproving look from the warlock. "Was it really necessary to have all these people here Bane?"

Said man turned his green spiky head towards the man. He was currently working on the portal. He had every intention to ignore the ignorant man and think about the girl that would be coming through the portal. He wondered how she had changed.

"I think it would be good," he replied standing up. "They should be here any second.

"So if it's cursed does that mean it's ugly?" Jace whispered to Clary who elbowed him in the side. He gave her his signature cocky smile which she rolled her eyes at.

These killings were serious, and yet Jace was making a joke out of it. Clary would be scared to death if Jace wasn't with her. The string of attacks launched on female shadow hunters was getting more frequent. Multiple girls were being attacked and all had different causes of death.

"Here comes trouble…" Alec muttered next to Magnus. Magnus thought he had no idea how right he was.

With a flash of light came a girl running out. Her light blue eyes beamed with happiness when she spotted Magnus. She ran to him and jumped embracing him in a leaping hug.

"I missed you so much daddy!" she shouted with glee. She looked at Alec and saw his surprised expression. "Daddy is that my new mommy?" she asked pointing at Alec.

"Get off me you brat!" he said trying to remove her. She didn't budge only laughing at his attempt. She was much stronger than she looked and had always had a way of clinging onto her things.

"I don't know about you, but I'd like an explanation," Jace said. Clary nodded her head in agreement.

The girl hopped down from her spot on Magnus with a smile across her face. Jace was wrong Clary concluded after looking over the girl. She looked young, but she had beautiful golden brown skin and uncommon eyes. Her dark chocolate hair only made her seem what she would call exotically beautiful. Her petite body and thin waist were something someone could not help but notice. She also radiated a kind of warm confidence that seemed to suck her in. It was like she couldn't help, but want to like her.

"I'm Amaya and Magnus was put in charge of me for three summers when I was younger," she said smiling. Amaya looked towards the portal confused. "Where's my pack mule?"

Just then another person appeared and Magnus deactivated the portal. He was carrying multiple bags and his bleach blonde hair was in the way of his honey brown eyes. He stood taller than everyone in the room and he sported a very annoyed expression. Jace raised his head in his direction and the man did the same.

"He's a bad ass," Jace whispered to Clary who sent him a glare.

"Amaya what were you thinking making me carry all of this?" he demanded. He looked angry, but Amaya only smiled at him.

"Sorry, but shouldn't you be serving me?" she asked in a pose that reminded Clary of Isabella. Clearly her personality wasn't quite as sweet as her appearance.

"I'm your body guard, not your servant. You still have to carry your own bags," he informed. His expression soon turned to one of understanding. It was as if he remembered something important.

"Amaya," the Clave representative addressed. She turned towards him with a smile. "We have a schedule to keep if you wouldn't mind."

"I will if you don't tell me what's on it silly," she replied happily. "I want to do some sightseeing with my former guardian." The man sighed he had expected her to be more unpleasant. He felt kind of bad for her. Then he remembered who she was and his sympathy instantly disappeared.

"First we need to report back to the New York Institute," he started. "We'll analyze the bodies there and you'll be free to do whatever you like within the Institute. Once you step inside the Institute you are forbidden to go outside of it. Sorry, but you won't be able to sightsee. After that you should get an early night sleep. Tomorrow at nine you have an appointment with the Silent Brothers."

Everyone in the room was quiet. Chris looked at Amaya expecting her to say something rude or demoralizing, but she only smiled.

"I understand," she said. "I guess we better get going. I wouldn't want to throw off your _precious_ schedule."

She walked out of the room all smiles, but everyone couldn't help but feel shivers run down their backs. Was she being sinister?

OO00OO

With introductions done and everything squared away it was time to do the part that Amaya loathed. She had to analyze the bodies. They were lined up before her.

One had gashes and cuts on the skin. Her rune covered skin was revealed by her autopsy dress. Amaya could see she was around her age and was once a very beautiful blonde.

She could hardly call the second one a body. It had been singed down to the bones, which was undoubtedly a very painful experience. One that Amaya would now have to go through.

The next was one that the girl's skin looked sickly pale and puffy. It looked like water damage to her, so Amaya would have to experience drowning.

The fourth looked as if someone had vacuumed all the air from the poor girl. That was going to be painful.

The last died by simple stab wounds. Amaya has experienced that, so she would be fine. It was just the number that was surprising. Maybe it was an act out of rage. However, since the Clave brought her here the attacks were connected. The girl could possibly be a message to someone.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that many women at one," Amaya said respectfully. Chris glanced at her. It was just so weird to have her speaking like that.

"Those were a poor choice of words," Magnus said from his place against the wall. "I agree with her. Without a doubt Amaya's body would give out. Why don't we split it between the two days?"

"Orders are to have them all done tonight," Sebastian replied firmly. "Unless this girl wants to make sure they don't have a proper funeral."

Amaya held back an insult about sending him to a funeral. Oh how she hated the Clave. They kept her from living, and tried to send her into mental insanity. They were better than a few years ago she admitted to herself.

"Great so you want me to die," Amaya stated eerily happy. That made everyone in the room freeze.

"Do you need us to leave Amaya?" Magnus asked her.

Chris looked at their interaction. It truly did seem like he was her father even though it was impossible for warlocks to have children. From his understanding Magnus had to keep track of her while the Clave ran tests to see if she was some new type of warlock.

"If you're with them their obviously trustworthy," she replied. That sounded more like Amaya to Chris. She started removing the black glove that was on her left hand. "Note to the room. Have healing runes ready, a bucket within my reach, a pillow for when I pass out, and I think that's it. Oh wait, please ignore any screaming I do because of agonizing pain."

"Should we be more concerned?" Jace asked.

"Since the Clave doesn't concern themselves I don't expect you to," Amaya stated. "I'm simply going to experience their death as it was my own. I won't die or anything. It just hurts like nothing else in this world."

"Stop stalling and get on with it," the Clave representative barked. The aggression surprised everyone in the room. The man seemed rather meek. Amaya instantly thought that his bark was worse than his bite. His position was nothing to scoff at though.

"I disagree," Chris said finally speaking as he pushed off the wall to stand behind Amaya. "Amaya should not have to put herself in danger for this. Separate them over two days."

"No." was his firm answer. Amaya looked back and was slightly astonished by the scary look in his eyes.

"Do not make my job harder," Chris stated. "Anything that acts as a threat to the Amaya I can kill. That includes you. I'm not under restraints to do as the law orders either."

"Let's calm down and get this over with," Amaya said moving towards the first body. Her tone was somewhat accepting. After all, she had dealt with a situation like this before.

She placed her hand on the body and was instantly transported to an alley way. Amaya felt taller than usual and her clothes were baggier on her than she liked. Her body began to move down the alley on its own, although it technically wasn't her body. She heard clattering from a garbage can, and turned her head to look. A blood curling scream left her borrowed lips as thorns thrashed out and hit her. Vines seemingly eating away chunks of her skin. It was painful and the tears naturally fell from her eyes.

Amaya snapped back into reality. She touched the corner of her eyes realizing that she too had cried. It was just her body's natural reaction to the experience.

"She was killed by a high level earth demon," Amaya said. "Most likely a carnivorous plant. It seems like it was by surprise and that it was fairly random."

Chris watched as she placed her hand on the next body. The scream she had released before had startled everyone in the room. No one was expecting it. He would have to make sure to watch her closely she already looked about ready to pass out as sweat dripped off her body and her face contorted into a pained expression. She instantly removed her hand from the body breathing heavily.

"Burned by a high level fire demon," she stated after catching her breath. "The demon checked for something, but I'm not sure what."

"That's a pretty vague description," the Clave representative stated. "You just lived through it you should be able to give a better one than that." Chris was waiting for the insult he knew was coming.

"I apologize," Amaya said moving to the next one. "The fire blinded my eyes. I'll get a better idea of the attack from this one."

The New York Institute residents watched as she once again went into a trance like state. Alec glanced to see Magnus with a worried expression written across his face.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Alec whispered. He caught his lover's attention fairly easily. "She seems to be pretty positive about the situation and nice. You raised her well."

"You're in for a shock when you really meet her," Magnus said with a smile. Leave it to Alec to try and cheer him up. The boy had only grown on him since their first meeting.

"Drowned inside a water demon," Amaya said drawing the two men's attention. "High level by Hudson Bay, but the body was more than likely moved after. Just before the girl was killed the demon checked her left hip for a symbol maybe a birthmark." She waited for the Clave representative's approval and she was already breathing heavier than before.

"Very well," he said dryly. "Continue on."

She made eye contact with Christian as if she was trying to calm down his paranoia. She had noticed he had it since the moment they met. It was just surprising that he didn't let it out. She had no idea why he was so paranoid, but it had started the moment he stepped out of the portal.

"Why aren't you Thomas?" Magnus asked him. Christian looked at the warlock with an indifferent expression.

"The Clave refused to let him come with her," he replied calmly. "I'm also her bodyguard. I wouldn't dream of not doing my duties. She'd take my sanity for it."

"I see well I wouldn't upset her," the older man said with a chuckle. "She's plenty dangerous."

Amaya almost fell to her knees gasping for breath, but restrained herself from doing so by placing her hands on the autopsy table. That was an experience she never wanted to express again.

"The situation was the same as the last," she panted out. "Only difference was the cause of death."

She saw the disapproving look from Sebastian, but chose to ignore it as she placed her hand on the final body.

She was instantly transported to a place that looked like a dungeon. It smelled musky and gross, and if she wasn't mistaken the smell of vomit was in the air as well. A door creaked open letting light into the room. A man knelt in front of her and tilted her chin up. He had glowing red eyes, but the rest of him was human. He looked at her with a charming smile across his face. He seemed attractive, but there was something sinister about him.

"You're not the one I was looking for," he said, a British accent was present in his voice. "But maybe if you're lucky she'll see this."

Amaya felt a knife stab into her chest before it was twisted painfully. She felt her heart give out.

Amaya snapped harshly back to reality, but she was lying on the ground with Chris above her.

"How long was I out?" she asked. He looked at her and sighed.

"Maybe a couple of minutes," he answered. He was going to suggest taking her somewhere to lie down, but he was rudely interrupted.

"I need the explanation now," Sebastian cut in. he didn't miss the scowl Chris sent him or the ones he felt on his back.

"Died after being held captive by a man with glowing red eyes," Amaya said steadily getting to her feet. "He was a warlock and he is looking for a specific person. I have no idea who, but it's obviously a female Shadow hunter."

"Thank you," he said after jotting some things down. "I will be taking my leave for the night. I will return for you thirty minutes before your appointment tomorrow."

Amaya watched him walk out of the room patiently waiting until she could no longer hear his footsteps.

"Well he was obviously just a bitch," Amaya said. Her voice had almost dropped half an octave, and her eyes seemed colder. The other teenagers in the room looked at her surprised.

"If you weren't locked up you should become a professional actress. I almost believed you turned into an airhead," Magnus said. Amaya gave him a half smile at his praise.

"Who needs talent when they're as beautiful as me?" Amaya joked. She watched the expressions of the others in the room become more confused. "I act like a ditz because the Clave would hate it if I got too smart for them. I'd be a threat and therefore disposed of. It'd be a shame really."

"She might just be the female Jace," Clary spoke.

"No I'm way better looking than her," Jace said.

"But I'm way smarter and have longer legs," Amaya countered. "Besides it's a fact that I'm just the best."

"Clary you're wrong," Alec said. "She's definitely some type of weird copy."

"Ha! I bet you couldn't even beat Clary here in a fair match," Jace teased.

"Jace!" Clary snapped. "I'm sorry he really has a tendency to be a self centered jerk."

"That's why you love him though, right?" Amaya teased enjoying the slight tint that came across Clary's cheeks. "I'm not oblivious I just act that way because it's way more fun. I don't think it's a bad idea really. It could be fun."

Chris felt a slight déjà vu coming from this conversation. Jace was probably thinking the girl had no field experience, and hadn't trained much. They all probably thought that with the exception a Magnus most likely. Oh, he felt so sorry for them.

OO00OO

"Jace you can state the rules since you were the one who wanted to do this," Amaya said checking to make sure her glove was secure on her hand. She casted her ghostly blue eyes on him to see him smiling.

"First one to pin the other wins," he said smirking. Amaya paid no attention at the small fight that erupted between Clary and Jace. Clary walked over and began to apologize to her once again.

"I have always wanted to see two beautiful girls fight each other," Jace said. Christian raised an eyebrow at him. He'd met the young hero before and even worked with him. He hadn't changed at all.

"It won't be much of a fight," Chris said.

"Oh, so you actually think that Amaya will beat the famous Clarissa Fray?" Jace asked.

"It's Amaya she is always right," Chris stated. "She'll do whatever to prove it, and she has yet to be wrong. She will beat her. Trust me."

"Care to bet on it?" Jace asked. "If you win I'll go buy Amaya that souvenir she was whining about if I win I want to know who you really are. You seem familiar, but I still can't place my finger on where I know you from."

Christian only nodded his head in confirmation not wanting to voice his surprise. He had worked with Jace _twice _and in a large group at that. He was sharper than Amaya gave him credit for. At least Chris thought she was underestimating him, she could be fully aware of it and just playing along. She was very good at that.

"Are you ready yet?" Clary asked Jace who turned to her with a smile.

"All right," he stated nonchalantly. "On your mark, get set, go!"

Amaya wasted no time in charging at Clary full speed. Clary was obviously taken aback by her speed. Amaya faked a punch which Clary went to defend. Amaya twisted her leg to kick Clary in her side and pinned her shortly after.

She got up offering Clary a hand smiling. Amaya felt bad her boyfriend had caused this and not her. To say the others in the room were surprised would be an understatement. Christian was even surprised by the shortness of the match.

"You assumed that I had little training because I never got to go outside," Amaya stated. "However, training was the only thing I could do for the longest time. I probably train at least four hours a day to kill time. Besides I have had various… _mentors _who like to put me in compromising situations for the hell of it. One of them is in this very room."

All eyes turned to Magnus, and he huffed in annoyance.

"She was an annoying kid," he protested. "I thought that a week in the woods was a great survival test."

"Magnus I was eight," Amaya reminded. "I was still afraid of the monsters under my bed."

Amaya watched as the other people in the room began to question if the way Magnus handled children was appropriate. She couldn't help, but smile. It had been a while since she met people who didn't judge her for being cursed by the angel.

OO00OO

_**thanks for reading!**_


End file.
